


诱敌深入

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 跟踪大佬或许要冒着被肏的风险
Relationships: 空军组 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	诱敌深入

**Author's Note:**

> 厕所开搞是意大利议员的原梗，“高大漂亮的男人”不要太好搞哦！

那个高大漂亮的金发男子就坐在不远处，蓝眼睛清澈明亮，西装剪裁精良，腰后别着枪。

他的跟踪技巧还不错，只可惜跟踪的不是一般人。只要男人一个眼神示意，不到两分钟他就会被打成筛子。但是他还活着，大概还抱着拿下目标升职加薪的梦，还能带着自信的笑站起来跟在男人身后走进厕所。

他在笑，他也是。Reginald吹着口哨，一秒，两秒，三秒，刚好等到男子的枪抵在太阳穴上。

“你没有胜算。”Reginald笑着拉开拉链，“我的手下不会让你活着走出这里。放聪明点，你想活下去的，不是吗？”

枪口没有移开。

“你害怕了。”

男子的手在颤抖，但没有改变动作。“我确实害怕，但是这不代表我没有勇气......”

“没有勇气做什么？”Reginald步步紧逼，Collins举着枪后退，直到进入隔间。男人顺手关上门。“在这里面我们做什么都不会有人看见。”

那“我们”要做什么呢？

男人夺下枪卸掉子弹扔到一边，一脚把Collins踢到坐便器上。Reginald走过去，揪住他的衣领拎他起来脸上带着嘲讽的笑意。“你猜猜我要对你做什么呢？”

流动的欲望在眼神间传递，一不小心就爆裂开来，欲火在狭小空间内蔓延将两人烧的一干二净。男人的舌不由分说地刺入他的口腔，唇齿之间游走的全是侵略性的味道。西服被暴力扒掉，纽扣崩开掉在地上，领带被拿来做绳索，在双臂高举后把双手同水管束缚在一起。除去衣衫城门洞开，男人的手在他身上寻找防守漏洞，喘息低吟都是正中弱点的提示。粗硬的柱体在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，反复摩挲再长驱直入要比直接一杆进洞来得有趣的多。Collins绯红的脸颊不就很可爱么？他挣扎着，但是转眼那抗议又被性欲压倒，喉间愤怒的低吼变为轻哼与喘息。“杀了我。”他的蓝眼睛越发明亮了，“杀了我。”

“我会的。”

肉刃入体，他挺直身躯尖叫失声，但是转眼间就随着进出的节奏摇臀回应。被肉体碰撞顶弄到破碎的呻吟是投降的信号吗？这是一览秘境的邀请还是诱敌深入之计？Reginald不在乎，这也不重要。他会杀了他，会艹到他死，然后看情况决定要不要补上那一枪。不过在快感到达顶峰之前他还会这样抱着他，吻着他，仿佛他们是突然天雷勾动地火在厕所欢爱的情人。他想Ronald和Teddy可能有时会这样，唔，感觉还不错。

还不错。他身寸在他体内的时候感觉不错，抽出的时候还好，把怀里的人扔到马桶上时觉得也还行。穿好裤子，整整衣服，用手指梳梳头发，看一眼坐在坐便器上被搞得一团糟的男子——他很年轻，金发乱糟糟的，眼睛里全是泪水，身上有牙印，后穴红肿，jing液从腿间流下来，衣服被胡乱扔在一边。

真麻烦，妈的。Reginald皱皱眉，叹口气，默默地擦掉男子身上的痕迹，再帮他穿好衣服，拾起地上的枪，装回子弹，对准男孩的脑门。

“Bang，你死了。”他把枪丢在地上，挑眉笑笑，点起一支烟，然后推门离去。“在厕所杀人太高调了，不是吗？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 那么在厕所做爱就不高调？


End file.
